Power Rangers Lighntning Squad- After the Battle
by StarlightProductions12
Summary: After they defeated evil. They decided to have lives of their own. But Evil came again. Will they defeat it with help from new allies.
1. Chapter 1At work

Power Rangers Lightning Squad After the Battle

At work

" Hey Guys." Dakota says

" Hey." Lara also says

" So whats going on?" Curtis asks

" Nothing much though." Dakota answers

" Hey Dakota." Abigail smiles

"What's that on your finger Sis?" Lara askes

" It's my Wedding ring." Maria answers

" Who are you Married too?" Hank askes

" Roger!" Maria Exclaimed

" What!" They all say

" Yep she is my Wife." Roger huggs Maria

" Wow I did not see that coming." Curtis says

" Me either." Lara says

" Abigail." Dakota askes

" Yes." SHe answers

" Can I talk to you." He asks

"Sure." Dakota and Abigail walk outside


	2. Chapter 2 Proposal

Power Rangers Lightning Squad After the Battle

" Abigail." Dakota asks

" Yes." She answers

" I was wondering do you like me." He asks

" I do like you." She answers

" Do you like me like me." He asks again

" Yes." Abigail says

" Do you love me." Dakota asks

" Why are you asking me this." Abigail asks

" Well I just wanted to know that's all." Dakota says

" Well then yes." Abigail gives Dakota a kiss

" I love you too." Dakota returns the kiss

" Well I have something I want to ask you." Dakota gets down on one knee and pulls out a box.

He opens it

" Abigail Holland Will you marry me." Dakota asks

" I will." Abigail puts the ring on her finger and smiles


	3. Chapter 3 Parents house

Power Rangers Lightning Squad After the Battle

" You should meet my parents." Abigail says

" Ok." Dakota answers

" Let's go." Abigail smiles

At Parents house

" Hey mom and Dad." Abigail says

" Abigail." Her Mother and Father gives her a hugg

" Meet Dakota." Abigail Introduces

" Hello Dakota." Mr. Holland shakes his hand

" Hello Sir." Dakota says nervously

" Mom, Dad. Dakota is my Fiance." She says

" That's nice." Mrs. Holland says

" But what about Lario?" Her father asks

" I don't like him or love him anymore." Abigail declares

" So Mr. Holland can I marry your daughter." Dakota asks

" Alright if you love him so much I guess so." Mr. Holland says

" Thank you dad." Abigail gives him a big hugg


	4. Chapter 4 At the Wedding

Power Rangers Lightning Squad **3 weeks later**

At The Wedding

" I am so excited for you." Lara jumps for joy

" Thanks." Abigail huggs Lara

" Now let's put the dress on." Maria hands Abigail her dress.

Abigail's dress is a strapless dress with ruffles at the bottom and her hair in curls.

" Beautiful." Her mother says

"Let's go then." Lara says

Abigail comes down the aile with her father

" Take good care of her." He tells Dakota

" I will." Dakota answers back

Abigail stands beside Dakota

" You know I have never seen you this beautiful before." Dakota compliments

" Thanks." Abigail Blushes

" Let's Begin." A man says

" We have gathered here today to celebrate the love that these two show and they have comitted there lives to each other. Dakota, do you take Abigail to be your Wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?" He says

" I do." Dakota answers

"Abigail, do you take Dakota to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?" The man says again

" I do." Abigail answers

" You may now say your Vows." The man orders

"I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all that I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever." Dakota Vows.

"You have been my best friend, mentor, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly happy to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." Abigail vows

" If any one doesn't think these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace." The Man askes

" I pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride." He announces

Dakota kisses Abigail Passtionliy

Everyone clapps


	5. Chapter 5 Reception

Power Rangers Lightning Squad ( My character from Power Rangers Starlight, Cosmic and Medival Knights are in here too. You will hear them come up later in the story.)

At The Reception

" Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Tomson." The Anounncer says

They both walk in and everyone clapps

" Hey guys." Lea says

" Hey." Abigail gives Lea a hugg

" I am so happy for you." Venus says

" Yeah me too." Daisy also says

" Let's have some fun." Tyson says

" First it is food." Nathan licks his lips

The Carterys come in with the food. The food was Steak, Mash Potatoes. With a Side of gravy and Salad.

" This is good." Jacob stuffs his mouth

5 minutes later

" Let's cut the cake." Dakota says

Dakota and Abigail go to the cake.

She grabs the knife and He helps her and they cut two pieces

Abigail gives him a piece and Dakota gives her one.

" I love you Dakota." Abigail says

" I love you too." Dakota gives her a kiss


	6. Chapter 6 Honeymoon Part 1

Power Rangers Lightning Squad

" Are you ready for our honeymoon." Abigail says

" Yes I am." Dakota gives her a quick kiss

Abigail finshes packing her suit case and heads to the car

" Do you need help?" Dakota asks

" No I got it." Abigail pushes the trunk down as hard as she can

"Got it." Abigail sits on the trunk

" Ok Missy." Dakota tickles her

" Stop it." Abigail laughs

" Let's get in the car." Dakota says

"alright." Abigail getts into the car

Then Dakota drives off to their Destination


	7. Chapter 7 Honeymoon Part 2

Power Rangers Lightning Squad

They drove for 3 hours to get to their destination

" Are we there yet?" Abigail asks

" Yes we are." Dakota says while opening the door

Abigail comes out the car

" Wow." She says

" Do you like it." Dakota asks

" Yes." Abigail hugg Dakota

" Let's go then." Dakota picks Abigail up

**Sorry if so short**

**Please comment and rate**


End file.
